


The Grey Lady’s Finest aka The Most Dangerous Dinner Party

by Ecc0craft



Series: Overwatch Hub [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: A bunch of vaguely menacing people have to get along, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Deception, Everyone lies, Gangsters, Gen, Hanzo and Genji are mentioned, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Recall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecc0craft/pseuds/Ecc0craft
Summary: Lotus attends an uncomfortable party surrounded by Theves Killers and Ghosts from the Past.He must play the dangerous game of party  edict to stay in the good graces of the woman he serves.





	1. House of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just a Drabble intended for world and character building. 
> 
> It doesn’t really make too much of an impact on the Hub plot line but you may recognize several characters.
> 
> Just thought I’d post it.

Lotus removed his shoes as he entered the home of Akane’s business partner. The house of Roses it was called, a vast estate that was a meeting place for many of The Grey Lady’s hunters. It was the first time Lotus had been invited so he tried staying on his best behavior. 

The door guards started frisking for weapons but Lotus did not bring any. Akane had ordered against it. Besides, he didn’t need a gun to be dangerous. One of the guards found that out when he tugged on Lotus’s leg too hard and received a shock that made his teeth chatter. 

“Careful.” Lotus clicked his tongue. “I don’t mind it a little rough but I’m not so sure you can handle it.”

The guard scowled in embarrassment and finished the pat down with haste. Once the guards were done, Lotus brushed back his black and silver hair into a short bob and straitened up his black dress top, making sure it was crisp and without wrinkle. It was a formal occasion but Lotus had never cared to dress up. The black silk button up and black dress slacks would have to do. Lastly, he secured his blue visor to his face. No need to be showing off his good looks to the other hunters. Just, in case one was hired to kill him later.

It wasn’t uncommon in this line of work.

Akane said this was to be a meeting of her best and most trusted hunters. Strong words indeed since the Lady in Grey famously never trusted anyone. She couldn’t afford to, especially here in her homeland of Japan where other ambitious persons constantly vied for her position. Lotus was flattered that he was considered one of the best, he knew he was far from the most trusted. When your skill set was subterfuge and thievery, distrust just came with the territory. 

He walked up a flight of stairs, taking in the grandness of the home he’d been invited into. Expensive art hung on the walls and shiny collectables lined all the shelves. His kleptomania thought it an entertaining idea to swipe something but he resisted the urge, keeping his sticky fingers to himself. The stairs lead to a formal dining area. 

The table was dark mahogany, European style with matching chairs. It was already set with name cards assigning seats. Akane herself sat at the head. The host, Mr. Yoshida, on her right and a Mr. Tsubasa on her left. Lotus found his name on the right side next to the host, and right across from Loki, an old friend he was currently on rocky terms with. Lotus was surprised that He’d be here but then again, the sniper always had friends in high places. At Lotus’s right was an Assassin called Skye and across from her another assassin called Knet. Interestingly, the other five seats were not labeled.

“You are early.” Akane’s voice called from the bedroom down the hall. Lotus noted the numerous camera’s around the room, knowing his static field must be messing with them. Akane emerged from the room in a grey business suit and maroon top. She was wearing more makeup than she usually did but otherwise was not all done up. Lotus imagined she’d look ravishing in a dress but with her he would sooner see hell freeze over. “I do hope you intend to stop with your magic tonight, I prefer to be able to see my security footage.”

“And I prefer not to be seen.” Lotus chuckled, giving a bow and planting a light kiss to Akane’s pale hand. “But for you I will tighten my power radius so you may see the others.”

“How gracious of you.” Akane hummed, retracting her hand. Her demeanor stayed professional but her tone was casual. “How goes your work with Vishkar? Must be well if your visor is anything to go by.”

Lotus smirked, his lips the only facial feature visible. “I was rewarded handsomely for my efforts in Oasis. Vishkar’s cybernetic technology will be seeing a vast increase thanks to the donation I collected.”

“And if I wanted a donation FROM Vishkar?” Akane asked, cocking a brow.

“Well, Lady Saito...” Lotus lowered his voice. He would need to answer carefully. She either wanted something or was testing him to see how quickly he’d stab his clients in the back. In the end he decided to play to Akane’s ego. “Vishkar is a good company to work for. It has done good things for me, but not nearly as much as you have. If you’re asking me, I am sure I can get you anything you want.”

“You do know how to throw on the charm, thief.” Akane smirked, satisfied with his answer. “I’ll let you know if anything tickles my fancy.”

The bell to the door rang, followed by other voices. The two assassins glided up the stairs, woman and omnic both clad in purple. Skye wore a simple black lace mask that did little to hide her face but, in her defense, it was not the first thing Lotus noticed thanks to the plunging neckline of her skin-tight dress. Knet, being omnic, wore no disguise at all. Striking though, was his custom frame, four arms and his elongated head that reminded Lotus of a weaver bird. Both Assassins greeted Akane formally and took their seats at the table.

A minute later the bell rang again. Lotus could hear Loki’s deep Irish accent speaking broken Japanese with another smokey voice but not one of the guards. Loki soon appeared at the top of the stairs, taller and darker than everyone else in attendance. Brown hair slicked back, tryclops goggles over his eyes and wearing a black suit and green silk tie. 

If they hadn’t known each other so long, Lotus would not have recognized the normally rugged and disheveled sharp shooter. Someone else had to be responsible for this wardrobe since the most Lotus ever saw Loki do was clip on a tie for a UN meeting.

He suspected that the culprit was the bearded man next to Loki who he quickly identified as Mr. Tsubasa. From Loki’s relaxed body language they were more than acquaintances. Tsubasa’s nonchalant teasing and feather light touches to Loki’s arm implied they could even be more than friends. 

Dwarfed by the Irishman in height but nearly equal in shoulder broadness, Tsubasa was a dangerous looking man with sharp features and even sharper clothes. He was quite the head turner in a grey vest and slacks with a gold tie, crisp white dress shirt, white gloves and a grey fedora that covered his silky black hair. There was something else about him that put Lotus on alert, a strong and undeniable energy that swirled around him.

It was Chi, had to be, and Tsubasa had a lot of it. Many years had passed since Lotus encountered someone so powerful, not since his student, Genji Shimada. Genji could manifest his chi into a mighty dragon that was unique to his family. Tsubasa’s energy was different, more chaotic but similar enough to give Lotus pause. 

Tsubasa looked up at him suddenly, his eyes were covered by gold tinted glasses but they still locked onto Lotus. The man’s lips pressed into a frown and all Lotus could do was smirk. Seemed Tsubasa could sense how powerful he was just as Lotus could about him.

“Look who’s ‘ere.” Loki chuckled, approaching Lotus with an extended hand. Surprising, considering how heated their last meeting had been. Things escalated to Lotus shoving Loki out a window and they hadn’t spoken since. Lotus returned the friendly gesture, gripping the Irishman’s forearm tightly and shaking it. “Akane let a bugger like you in? What the hell is she thinking?”

“Could say the same of you.” Lotus joked, aware of the awkward tension in the statement.“Then again someone has made you over nicely enough to fool everyone.”

“Aye, That’s thanks to this man ‘ere.” Loki gestured to the man at his side. “Introducing Tsubasa Hajime, the wolf of Tokyo.” He took Lotus and Tsubasa by the shoulder. “Hajime, this is The Lotus of Lijang.”

Tsubasa offered an empty smile. “Yes, the water lily. Such a delicate name for such a dangerous man.” Loki must have told him about their fight.

“Your nickname is more fitting to your character then? The wolf of Tokyo, how ominous.” Lotus huffed, looking Tsubasa over again. “Not much of a disguise, aren’t you worried about keeping anonymity?” 

“Not at all.” Tsubasa grinned with pointed teeth.

“Now you two play nice.” Loki cut in. “I knew there would be a lot of snark when ye met but not in the first words ye said to each other.”

“You are right, Oliver.” Tsubasa said evenly. “Do forgive my rudeness, Lotus.”

Lotus frowned. Tsubasa didn’t really seem all that sorry but then again neither was he. “I suppose you can be forgiven, you are Loki’s friend after all.”

“Hajime! Loki.” Akane greeted. She and Tsubasa bowed to each other and Loki straitened up at attention. His past as a soldier showing through.

“Ma’am.”Loki said respectfully.

“My lady.” Tsubasa replied. His voice was almost a whisper and Akane’s eyes lit up with an affection that Lotus had not seen before.

“We should take our seats, the meeting will begin shortly.” Akane said, waving them towards the table.

“Everyone is here then.” Tsubasa hummed.

“Not quite. Mr. Yoshida has not arrived yet.” Akane stated as she sat down.

“He’s the Host and he’s the last to arrive?” Loki snorted.

“My old friend had some business to take care of in Hanamura.” Akane explained. “He said not to delay the meeting on his account.”

“Hanamura is a den of snakes.” Tsubasa huffed bitterly. “I hope Yoshida is careful.”

Once they were at the table, Akane cleared her throat to gain everyone’s attention. Lotus kept his ears open but his eyes fixed on the Wolf. Maybe he was being paranoid but Lotus always listened to his gut. Right now it was telling him that this man is dangerous and not someone you turn your back on.

“Welcome all.” The grey lady announced. “I’m sure you are wondering why I called you here this evening.”

Skye let out a sultry laugh. “I’m guessing it’s not just to check out all the well dressed gentlemen?”

“Or ladies.” Lotus clicked his tongue as he felt the assassin’s foot brush up his pant leg.

Akane sighed. “You are right in assuming that I want to show you off. My best hunters are something I’m very proud of. This is a celebration of all the hard work you have put into my organization.”

“Ah, that’s mighty flatterin’ Akane but who exactly are ye showin’ us off to?”

“New associates, my sister by marriage and an up and coming spymaster looking to enter the fold.” Akane explained. “But before that I have a Traitor to deal with, one some of you are already familiar with. It will be a good lesson for the new arrivals to see what happens should they ever cross me.”

There was a commotion downstairs, loud voices and footsteps. A man in a crimson red suit with long silver hair entered the dining room followed by five others. Mr. Yoshida and the five empty chairs. There was a man and woman that seemed normal enough but the other two; an extremely large and round man with a pig tattooed on his exposed belly and a pale skinny man with messy blonde hair and manic eyes, were an outlandish pair even by Lotus’s standards.

“What are those…things, doing here?” Tsubasa hissed through his clenched teeth.

They were junkers, irradiated citizens of Australia. The kind of thugs, thieves and hooligans that even Akane would avoid on most occasions. They looked like they had at least tried to make an effort to dress for the occasion; the skinny man wearing a blue tailcoat and a poorly done purple tie, the large man wearing suspenders a bow tie and a gas mask to cover his face.

“Apologies for being late, Lady Saito, but you know Hanamura traffic.” Yoshida said crisply. The normal man and woman took places next to Skye leaving the seats next to Kent for the junkers. “However, we did retrieve the package you wanted.”

“One bucket o bolts comin right up!” The skinny man shouted as he directed the large man to slam the person he was holding into the chair at the other end of the table. He pulled a potato sack off the person’s head revealing the orange optical sensors of a damaged Omnic. Lotus remembered him as the owner of a chain of nightclubs. Hunters could use them as sanctuaries if they got into trouble.

Akane hummed in approval. “Splendid, have a seat Mr. Fawkes, Mr. Rutledge.” 

“Ya hear that hog? MR. Fawkes.” Fawkes let out an excited squeal and Rutledge only grunted.

The Omnic looked around in confusion before Akane spoke again. “Hello, Hakan.”

“You send your thugs to abduct me?! I thought we were friends, Saito.” The Omnic growled.

“Friends don’t disrupt my business, steal my funds and then lose them all on their own slot machines.” Akane huffed.

“I would never steal from you.” Hakan countered. “I’m not stupid.”

“Well maybe you’re not stupid enough, but someone you’re protecting is?” Skye suggested.

Hakan looked at her in surprise. “Vanessa? You…work for her!”

“Afraid I lied about my name and about being a dancer too.” Skye smirked. “I also tagged those trucks you sent out of your night club.”

“Trading with a known Terrorist sympathizer in France is a one way ticket out of Lady Saito’s good graces.” Tsubasa chimed in. “What was the name of that Omnic, Loki?”

“Maximilian.” Loki answered. “Talon has to be getting its funding from somewhere.”

Lotus clenched his fist at the mention of the Terror group. So this was what the meeting was really about. He could never be rid of Talon, it spread like a cancer, vexing him wherever he went. Glancing over to the lady in grey, her eyes showed a furry that Lotus himself felt.

“And now that funding seems to be coming from the fruits of my labor.” Akane growled.

Hakan didn’t take much to break. “Please forgive me my lady! I didn’t want to do it, it was Maximilian! He threatened to kill me if I didn’t partner my business with his!”

“If that were true you would have come to Akane first. I would have killed him for you.” Knet said, flexing his sharpened fingers. “But you didn’t do that, you were sneaky about it.”

“Please don’t kill me! I can still be useful to you!” Hakan pleaded. 

“Unless you can get every cent back of the money you stole from me, you are more useful as a paperweight.” Akane said cruelly.

“I can! I can!” Hakan said desperate. “I can get you more even! I just need…” His optics centered on Lotus. “Lotus! The thief, I just need his help.”

“And why should I help you? A filthy Talon sympathizer?” Lotus sneered. “You are the one who got yourself into this now get yourself out.”

“Lady Saito’s money—”

“I will retrieve it if she orders me to.” The lights flickered as Lotus briefly lost control of his field. A darkness crept into the thief’s voice. “I don’t need you.”

“Akane—”

“I’ve heard enough of your blubbering, it’s pathetic.” The grey lady grumbled. “Lotus, you will retrieve my money.”

“As my lady wishes.” Lotus replied.

“Now wait--” Loki began only to be silenced by the Grey Lady.

Akane narrowed her eyes at Hakan. “Seems you are of no use after all. Yoshida, dispose of him!”

“No! Nononono!” The Omnic screamed as Yoshida dragged him away.

The man and woman to the right of Skye shifted nervously in their seats. The young man in the black suit and cowl seemed particularly distressed. The Junkers were too busy snacking on the appetizers to take much notice. Lotus felt another foot against his leg but this time it was Loki kicking him from across the table; A frown of disapproval on his lips.

“Hopefully that bit of unpleasantness has not spoiled appetites.” Akane said. “All my new associates should know how seriously I take betrayal.”

“That was gangster!” Fawkes said through a mouthful of bread and cheese.

“I always knew you were ruthless, sis.” The woman answered. She was British from her accent. The young man said nothing.

“The main course will be served shortly. Everyone, enjoy.” The Grey lady said.

The main course was fish, served with steamed vegetables and a sweet sauce that was not to Lotus’s liking. He nibbled at the rest so as not to appear rude but he was not hungry. Across the table, the skinny Junker was devouring everything in front of him with no regard for manners. Tsubasa would occasionally look over in disgust to witch Lotus found amusing.

“Isn’t it a bit dangerous to be feeding the gremlin so close to midnight?” The wolf said dryly after Fawkes went in for a third helping. Fawkes was mid swallow and nearly choked. The large Junker stood up with displeasure and started in Tsubasa’s direction. Loki stood up to block him, a head shorter but still tall enough to make the Junker pause.

“Aye, friend. No need to cause a scene.” Loki grinned up at the enormous man, unphased by the size difference. “We’re all here to enjoy the party, yer mate seems to still be enjoying ‘imdelf. Why don’t we just get along?”

The Junker looked Loki up and down apparently sizing him up before he spoke. “Pass the Champaign.”

“See, I knew he could get along.” The sniper chuckled as he handed the man the bottle. As the Junker sat back down Loki flicked Tsubasa in the ear, knocking off his glasses. “Bad dog.”

Tsubasa snickered as he rubbed his ear. Lotus saw his eyes and had to do a double take. They were grey blue, almost silver but the sclera was black instead of white like the eyes of an animal. Tsubasa must have felt Lotus watching him since he scowled before pushing his glasses up his nose.

Lotus didn’t have time to dwell on it. Mr. Yoshida returned shortly and took his seat next to him. Now that he was this close, Lotus could sense the strong Chi within the old man as well. It was less aggressive but undoubtedly powerful and even familiar. 

Yoshida…where had he heard that name before?

It wasn’t something Genji mentioned or something unique to Akane. It was older than that, something dark that he’d buried in his past. Then it hit him…

“Master?” Lotus murmured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Yoshida Ren, that one guy from an Honorable duel. All my OCs are connected as you can see. Does it make any logical sense? Maybe not but it’s my story and this is how it is.


	2. The Wolf and the Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotus meets his old master after many years.

“Master?” Lotus murmured to himself. He didn’t mean to say it out loud, he wasn’t sure if he should acknowledge the old man or not. Yoshida leaned forward at the words, keeping his own voice low. 

“Li?” Yoshida chuckled, silvery hair over one eye, the other crinkling with a smile. “So my suspicions about Akane’s thief were true. You’re still going by the same alias after all these years.”

“I didn’t think there was anyone still alive who would remember.” Lotus blinked under his visor, not being addressed by his real name in years. baffled at how little his master had changed. Sure his hair wasn’t cherry red anymore and his face had a few more lines but he was still the same sharply dressed swordsman. “When did you come back to Japan? I thought it was dangerous for you to be here.”

“Only so long as Sojiro Shimada lived. With the Violet dragon and his heirs dead, I was free to return to my home.” Yoshida said, raising his glass. 

Lotus would not tell him that Sojiro’s younger son, Genji, still lived.

“And what about you, Li? It has been over thirty years since we’ve talked.” Yoshida continued. “When you deserted Hong Kong in the middle of the night to go devil knows where.”

Lotus nodded, the memory of his escape playing in his mind. How scared he was yet how determined. “Yeah…”

“Did you ever find what you were looking for?” Yoshida asked, putting the rim of his glass to his lips. Lotus only shook his head, shoulders slumping. “I saw you joined up with Overwatch, that group of war heroes. So, what was it like working for the good guys?”

“It didn’t work out.” Lotus admitted, jaw clenching. “I was a fool to think I was one of them.”

“So back to where you started.” Yoshida mused. “Once a thief always a thief.”

Lotus didn’t miss the sarcasm in his old master’s tone. “What are you trying to say?”

“When I first made you my student I did so because I saw more in you than just another little street wretch.” Yoshida sighed. Lotus had been a child, not even old enough to grow chin hairs when they wandering swordsman came to Hong Kong. Though Lotus always knew he was not taken in out of an act of kindness. “I knew you were something special.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.” Lotus huffed.

“I’m not disappointed in all you have accomplished only that you think you can lie to me.” Yoshida whispered under his breath. “I was the one who taught you how.”

Lotus didn’t appreciate the accusation. He got up from the table, signaling the old man followed him. The other guests were occupied with eating and having conversations of their own but Lotus could feel the wolf’s eyes on him. This discussion was not for Tsubasa to hear. They resumed their conversation in a hallway full of old weapons that Yoshida collected.

“Since when do you let other people steal from you? What the hell are you planning and HOW do you intend on using Akane?!” The old man asked. “You honestly don’t believe Talon was what mastermind Overwatch’s fall and your false imprisonment.” 

“Of course not.” Lotus admitted. Yoshida had better be getting to a point.

Yoshida continued. “You know as well as I that it was the politicians that murdered your friend, Morrison and stole years of your life. So why are they still allowed to cling to power?”

“I don’t have the resources to take them down, yet.” Lotus growled, making the light flicker. “I have been taking my time, collecting what wealth and power I can and when I am ready I will take Petras and all of his collaborators for everything they are worth.”

“And right now you are adding Akane to your arsenal of Vengeance?” Yashida hissed as he shook his head. Akane, so this line of questions all dealt with her. Lotus would not be surprised if this was an order she gave. “She won’t approve of what you are planning.”

“She won’t be involved, I only need her at the moment for her money and resources. Once I have what I need I will leave her circle.” Lotus assured him. Weather Akane had sent Yoshida or Yoshida sought this information himself, didn’t matter. “I won’t make trouble for The Grey Lady.”

“Smart.” Yoshida nodded, approval in his voice. His posture changed and he again switched his tone to casual. “I wouldn’t want to have to hunt down my finest student.”

Lotus tilted his head at the complement. When he was a boy, he had craved Yoshida’s praise, it was strange to not feel anything now that he had it.

“Mr. Yoshida!” Tsubasa’s voice called from behind them. They turned to look and the wolf was holding two champagne glasses with Loki standing next to him.

“What do you want, Tsubasa?” Yoshida huffed with an eyebrow raised.

“A moment of your time.” Tsubasa grinned that wolfish grin. He offered Lotus’s old master a glass while Loki took Lotus by the arm to lead him away. “It is a matter of urgency.”

“Let’s go.” Loki whispered, tugging Lotus with more strength. Lotus complied and they returned to the dining area where more of the guests were up and about. “What was that all for?”

“My past, and how I play into Akane’s game.” Lotus only shrugged, somewhat interested in what Tsubasa wanted with Yoshida. 

“Ah, Hell!” Loki grunted, leaning against a corner. “Is the White Rose another one of those demons of yers?”

“White Rose...” Lotus snorted, now the name ‘House of Roses’ made sense. Though as demons went Yoshida was about as close as a human could come. “He’s not a demon…but a potential executioner should I cross Akane.”

“Executioner seems like his function. I spoke with Hajime and apparently Yoshida takes care of a great deal of folks Akane no longer has use for.” Loki cleared his throat. “Why did ye refuse to help that omnic? Poor bastard was ready to atone for his mistake.”

“And he did. With his life.” Lotus said coldly.

“Aye, and now it’s yer problem. If ye had kept him alive ye wouldn’t be flying this one solo.” Loki pointed out, tactical minded but hiding a tender heart beneath it.

“He was Talon. I would have been looking over my shoulder to make sure he wouldn’t stab me in the back the whole time.”

The sniper shook his head in irritation. “He wasn’t Talon, Chief. He was some idiot who joined with the wrong business partner, had a gun in his face and made a decision. Yer tellin’ me he deserved to die?”

“You’re upset because you think I should have shown more compassion to a terrorist sympathizer?” Lotus huffed, Loki had gotten so soft these past few years. It was like he had forgotten what Talon had done to him and the rest of Overwatch.

“Ye once showed compassion to me.” Loki said flatly. Lotus’s jaw clenched. “And McCree and Shimada...”

“That’s different.”

“Difference being, we were all killers.” Loki shrugged. “You were kind to us anyway. I hate seein’ what this obsession with Vengeance has turned you into.”

Lotus frowned. Their last argument had started much in the same way. The last thing he wanted was to zap Loki out one of these windows. He didn’t like considering that the sniper was right so he shook it off like everything else. Without another word, he turned and walked away.

“I’ve tread this path before, Chief. I got nothing but a broken rib and a gut full of regret.” Loki called after him. “Best ta let it go, move on with yer life.”

Lotus needed to get outside, maybe clear his head.

—/—

“What is so important that you needed to interrupt?” Yoshida grumbled taking the glass.

The wolf waited until both Lotus and Loki were out of earshot. He took a sip from his glass, savoring the flavor and chuckled softly. “My companion did not like your confrontation with Lotus. So, I provided an opening so he could steal Lotus away from you.”

Disrespected in his own home by Akane’s Favorite servant. “How rude of you and how shameless.” Yoshida snorted. “What has the Trickster got on you to warrant such behavior?”

“A favor for my friend is never something I’m ashamed of. I have committed far worse crimes.” Tsubasa shrugged. He had few friends to speak of, his trust rarely given to anyone. Those he did trust, he took very good care of and Loki he trusted more than anyone. 

“Indeed.” Yoshida took a sip. He sized up Tsubasa when he first arrived, aware of how powerful the man was by reputation but feeling it this close was something else. “Even I have heard the tales of the Grey Lady’s loyal dog. It is said Akane named you after Saito Hajime, an ancestor of hers known for his combat prowess.”

“Her family ties to the Shinsangumi are something our Lady takes pride in.” Tsubasa hummed. “I was honored to accept the name.”

Yoshida leaned forward. “I know what you are.” And that was NOT human. “So it does not make sense that a creature of your power bows to Akane at all.”

“As I stated, I value my friends.” Tsubasa glared over his glasses. “Akane has been good to me.”

“And the Shimada? Weren’t they your, ‘friends’ as well?” Yoshida placed his glass on an end table and crossed his arms.

“A commonality between us is that they were the ones who betrayed our friendship, Yoshida.” Tsubasa sipped from his glass. “Or perhaps they did not take kindly to your abduction and attempted assassination of Hatsune Shimada and her son…”

Yoshida frowned, it had been almost forty years and he had grown tired of the stories said about him and the Shimada. It was time to make an accusation of his own. It was no secret that the wolves had taken over with the dragons gone. 

“Perhaps they did not take kindly to you finishing the job.” The old swordsman whispered. “Shame, the young master’s body was never found.”

Tsubasa chuckled, sharp teeth clenching. “Who says I left anything to find?” It was almost an admission but the wolf was too careful with his words for that. “You think you know something about me, who would you tell?”

“Takahashi Anri.” Yoshida stated. His former master, the real reason for his quarrel with the Shimada.

“She does not morn the death of her nephew as much as she enjoys the position of power she has been given now that he is gone.” Tsubasa deflected. “She might even Thank me.”

“You would be wrong.” A voice said from behind Tsubasa. The wolf turned to see Akane’s newest associate. The young spymaster wearing the cowl. “Family is everything to my mother.”

“So I am addressing the new dragon lord of Hanamura.” Tsubasa greeted, hiding his teeth. No need to bear them to someone upon first introduction. “Enjoying the party, Mr. Shimada?”

“It’s Takahashi, and I’d enjoy it much more if I knew why you were here.” The young lord growled.

“I was invited.” Tsubasa shrugged, turning back to Yoshida. “So this is what you picked up in Hanamura.”

“The Golden Hawk is a respected spymaster in that part of Japan.” Yoshida hummed. “Akane wants to broaden her gaze.”

“My sparrows tell me you are an Okami.” Takahashi drawled, rage burning in his bright eyes. “They also say I have you to thank for the burden of my position.”

Tsubasa tensed, not enough that either Yoshida or Takahashi could notice, but the air between them had changed in an instant. Now the wolf was on the defensive. He was used to dealing with types like Yoshida, he cared not for what they thought of him. The young spymaster was different, there was no reason to treat him with spite, he was not his mother.

“So is it true? Is Hanzo dead?” Takahashi asked, voice catching as he said Hanzo’s name.

The wolf was solemn. The answer to Takahashi’s question was not as simple as it appeared. He cleared his throat, softening his voice so as not to sound cruel. “Some people deserve to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoshida’s first name is Ren, which is Japanese for Lotus. Lotus trained Lotus. Also Lotus works often with Vishkar, who is with Vishkar? Symmetra, who is sometimes referred to as The Lotus.
> 
> Sooo Three Lotus walk into a bar...
> 
> Bartender goes: “Holy shit! Walking Flowers!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Yoshida Ren, that one guy from an Honorable duel. All my OCs are connected as you can see. Does it make any logical sense? Maybe not but it’s my story and this is how it is.


End file.
